Bring Me To Life
by Black Jinx
Summary: "The sound of a crying pain, it's pained howl echoing in his ears." Summary inside. VicexOc UltiXOc


_**Title:** Bring Me To Life_

_**Author:** Black Jinx_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Summary:** Moonlight remembers nothing from the day she arrived back into the world. She was a Mecha, a human program. One of few, of the three sent with her to Tokyo. Created to stop the coming of Hyakki Eikou, the One Hundred Machine Funeral. In order to do so, she and her teammates must stop KarakuriDoji's Ultimo and Vice. But what happens when something that was never supposed to happen starts taking place?_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Karakuridoji ULTIMO or it's characters. All oc's belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Water. It's cold. And I'm not breathing. I sink farther, I think I'm in a lake. Three pairs of eyes stare at me. They gaze at me sadly. I failed, that is what I'm positive of. But what did I fail at?

_A life, to be taken in shame._

* * *

The girl ran through the streets, trying to swerve traffic. Blood gently spilt from her shoulder as she held the useless limb. A single bullet had nearly ended her life, but she had traded it for a few more minutes.

Nothing mattered, only to make sure she wasn't caught, especially by him. If she was caught, then she was done for. She couldn't let herself be caught off guard, not for a moment. Not a minute of hesitation, or her fate would befall her.

She could feel someone close behind her, and ran in front of a large semi-truck. She strayed a moment a bit longer, and bolted before he could catch her. As the large vehicle moved closer, she forced her body to contort and twist itself from the path of the semi.

The truck honked twice, and hit the man. His scarlet blood colored the streets, crimson puddles of the beautiful life that had been shed in such a voilent notion.

An interesting sight to see, from someone who enjoyed destruction and massacre. He looked no more than a boy, his black hair wild. His golden colored eyes watched the girl as she ran through the streets. Smirking to himself, he let his gaze wander to the girl.

Yet, as always, he gained no joy in the massive death that had taken place.

The way she was acting, she must either be afraid or crazy. It was only a matter of time before that goody goody Ultimo showed up to either help her or stop her. He watched until she was close enough to see him. She only glanced up, but payed him no heed.

He, on the other hand, was mesmerized. Her eyes were that of the moon, so bright and nearly glowing in the lights of streetlamps. An itch on his back reminded him of a memory that seemed like a dream, so long ago and yet so clear.

_"I curse you, forever from now," she spoke those words, ever so passionately in his ear. Blue hair cascading over her shoulders, stained in the blood of those he killed._

He shook the image of her from his mind. Now was not the time to focus on him. Ultimo would be here soon. The girl had caused so much mayhem, it even made himself smile in approval of the human girl, unaware of the ordeal she had dealt him before.

_A curse. Bound to one, never to be revoked._

* * *

I ran. In and out of streets, like a rat in the sewers. Thinking quickly, I jumped down a manhole, and landed in the muck. I was safe here, for now at least. I could only wander. I had been curious on that kid I saw. He was floating, so I knew he wasn't human. At least, I'm pretty sure he wasn't human. Then again, I might have just been seeing things. I _did_ lose a lot of blood.

His golden orange eyes and black hair made him look inhuman, but now was not the time to think or worry about him. As long as I stayed away from _him_, I would be safe. _He_ didn't care how many people were killed, or who was involved, guilty or innocent, just as long as I was caught alive.

I don't know how much time had passed, or where I had wandered to. As long as I stayed away from the surface, I was fine. My arm was in pain, I had been shot. I knew I shouldn't be down here.

My worst fear had been realized. I could hear the sound of roaring water, and it approached fast. I could only run, taking passageways I thought wouldn't be the path of the raging water. I hear the roaring sound increase, and-

_A soul, forever bound._

**Please review.**


End file.
